Binoculars
Not only are the BU/AS Laser Target-Designating Binoculars good for reconnaissance, they can also be used to request Artillery Strikes. With the Binoculars equipped, zoom in to your target by clicking down on R3 repeatedly. To request an Artillery Strike, press and hold R1 while you have the target in sight. Keep your aim steady, otherwise the targeting will take more time. This weapon is the holy grail of all the weapons in Warhawk. Enemies can hear their impending death with this weapon. When enemies see the green line, they know their death is about to happen and they may not even try to avoid it (although you should try, you might succeed). Death is hard to avoid (unless you have a jetpack), and sometimes you won't see or hear it coming every time. It is a high percentage weapon that should be used wisely. Pickup Big Futuristic looking Binoculars. Gives 2 ammo, can hold up to a maximum of 3. The Weapon Long range Artillery capability is granted when using these Bionculars. Just aim at a place you want to blow sky-high and keep the designation Laser there for a few secs, till the bar at the top screen fills. Uses Anything standing still is fair game. Tips Offensive Strategies *'Use For Recon' - You can use the Binoculars as a spying tool while sneaking around, just don't try to fire since the beam is visible from anywhere, and can even be heard if someone is close by it should you accidentally fire the beam. *'Take Out Turrets' - Flak Turrets are a total pain in the butt to any pilot, as well as a danger to anything ground-based that comes near it. Binoculars are the safest and most efficient way to take out a turret - charging does little damage and gets you killed very easily, and the Warhawk approach requires risking being shot at or taking pains to get the rarer power-ups. On the Island Outpost map, you can use the binoculars found in a tower by each of the checkpoints beyond the two bases to get a clear shot at the extremely annoying turret that defends each base. *'Aim off-center' - Aim a little above or below your target so they don't see the green beam. Or on a nearby bit of landscape, like a pole or wall or vehicle. *'Make Sure They're In the Open' - If your target is in a building or under too many trees, your strike isn't going to hurt them, so don't waste your time. *'Move After Shooting' - If you want to avoid being pin-pointed, the minute the airstrike is engaged, run back away from where you were. Then when the kill camera points at where you were...there's nothing there. And taking up a new position for your next strike ensures that when a warhawk comes looking for you at your old position, you're no longer there. *'Air-Strike Yourself' - Trapped in a bunker with a warhawk trying to kill you? Binocular strike just outside the door...or even aim at your own ceiling...the airstrike will kill the warhawk, but you'll be safe inside the bunker. You can also do this out in the open, if you guess correctly approximately where the warhawk will be hovering near you. *'Watch As People Enter a Vehicle' - When they do just hold R1 before or just after they enter the vehicle. *'Use With Charged Lightning Gun' - If a pilot attacks an area with a charged lightning gun, and you call an air strike to that spot, the targets there can't hear or see the beam *'Don't Waste Ammo' - Aim for groups, not single troops. *'Use the other team's mines against them' - if you see a cluster of land mines you can destroy them all with the binoculars but be careful were you aim so it wont be a waste and kill neerby enemies Defensive Strategies *'Run!' - If you see the green line targeting near you, or hear the characteristic "tzzz" sound of the laser-designator...run! If you're near a cliff, jump! Boost away in a jetpack! Any quick change in altitude will work! *'Take Cover in a bunker' - If you are nearby a bunker and an enemy is pinpointing an airstrike on you, run into a bunker, and his airstrike will not kill you. *'kill him -' use a sniper rifle if your a good shot or if he is targeting someone else knife, grenade, rifle, or rocket launch him if he hasn't used it yet make the shot count. *Kill yourself - If you have nothing to kill him then kill yourself at the right moment not only it will watse his amo, but reloding takes a while and you can spawn in a place to get your own Trivia Tau Crater Glitch - Be very careful using these at a home base. One false shot, and it blows up on top of the trees surrounding the base. Category:Weapons Category:Warhawk Glossary Category:Items